


Я жду, когда наступит ночь

by bfcure



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Depeche Mode References, Fluff, Late at Night, Love, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: Ночью всё кажется легче.





	Я жду, когда наступит ночь

**Author's Note:**

> Источник вдохновения — одноименная песня Депеш Мод.

Кас спал в библиотеке. Да, ангелы не нуждались во сне. А отдохнуть можно было и в кресле. Тем не менее, он устроил себе подобие гнезда между двумя стеллажами: накрыл матрас мягким флисовым одеялом, положил несколько подушек в изголовье.   
  
Каждую ночь, перед тем, как погрузиться в транс, он зажигал свечи и читал в их неверном свете книги про волшебных животных. Волшебных в том смысле, что обычно про них писали в сказках: никто не верил, что когда-то они существовали в реальности. Кроме маленьких детей и Хранителей знаний, посвящавших им научные труды… о которых никто не знал, кроме тех же Хранителей знаний.   
  
Кас отложил брошюру про единорогов и улыбнулся. В отличие от людей, он помнил, как эти добрые и прекрасные животные выглядели на самом деле. Жаль, что они испугались толпы возле Ковчега и убежали. Габриэль потом говорил, что нескольким единорогам удалось выжить. Но Кас подозревал, что архангел просто хотел его утешить — ещё до Потопа Создатель послал на Землю метеорит, чтобы изменить климатические условия, и все динозавры погибли. А Касу очень нравились динозавры.  
  
Он гадал, придёт к нему Дин сегодня или нет.  
  
(«У тебя в бункере есть собственная комната», — сказал Дин, увидев гнездо в первый раз. «Да», — согласился Кас, задувая свечи. А потом Дин накрыл его ладонь своей, и они держались за руки в темноте, пока Сэм не загремел посудой на кухне.)  
  
Ночь смягчала краски, делала возможным невозможное. Ночью желаниям и чувствам не нужны были названия и определения, а все проблемы казались далёкими, как Альфа Центавра.  
  
Свечи догорели, когда Кас услышал знакомые и немного неуверенные шаги. Он вытянулся на матрасе и закрыл глаза. И еле слышно вздохнул, когда губы Дина коснулись его губ.


End file.
